magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Tienko
Larger than most cats, this feline is incredibly clever and almost evil in nature. It delights in causing trouble, either provoking fights among other companions or ruining whatever work a magi is busy completing. After successfully carrying out whatever trouble they were working on, a tienko can be seen grinning cruelly at you, calmly washing a paw or split tail. Their tails and size mark them apart from the other cats around the castle, as well as their horrid natures. The other cats will have nothing to do with them, and refuse to take part in their play. Despite their affinity for ruining almost everything, tienkos are very protective of their human companions. There is a saying that the tienko will allow no one to interfere with its magi – except for themselves. There are almost none of these felines in the wild, as they prefer to be pampered by humans. The ones who do prefer to live wild often center around a few villages, and steal whatever food they wish. Indeed, they are widely regarded as nuisances, even as far as Synara City. The villagers are scared of these cats, probably due to superstition. The lore about these creatures are frightening, though vague. It is thought that tienkos are the spirits of the deceased, and are even able to shape shift into that person. Though this has never been seen in The Keep, there are often things moved or ruined that could not have been reached by these cats - even when there is no other creature in the room who could have been guilty. Egg This dark egg has a forked tail twisting out it's first crack. Hatchling Already much bigger than most kittens, this hatchling is a pure black color, with velvety fur. Its favorite place to be is your pillow, and you are often awoken by a painful bite or two. Although you have purchased a fine, soft bed for it to sleep on, it cannot be removed from your pillow, and will bite if annoyed. When not sleeping, which is rarely, this feline basks in the sun and enjoys tormenting anyone it can. One of its favorite games is finding a strange spot to lie in wait, perhaps on top of a wardrobe or shoe, and then popping out and scaring you. Sometimes it jumps out from places that you swear are impossible for it to reach, and you never witness it reaching those areas. This little one also has a funny habit of walking on its hind legs, which you find a bit disconcerting. Adult While you would think that your tienko cat would become calmer as it aged, the exact opposite is true. Its newly reached size makes it that much easier for the feline to find new, creative ways of making trouble. Better yet, its soft black fur allows it to move virtually undetected during nightfall. If you think simply closing your door, or better yet, locking it, would give you a full night's sleep, you are wrong. Some way or another, your cat companion will find some way in, and usually irritate you even more for trying to keep it out. And if you think giving a feisty kitten to adult tienkos will give you some rest, think again. Tienko hatchlings love to harass their elders, biting and pulling on their tails and making a great amount of noise. Of course, this is a good time for you to leave them to themselves and get some work done. As with most companions, tienko cats boost the natural power of a magi, making it easier to perform certain spells. Your cat enjoys watching while you make potions, and surprisingly enough makes no attempt to ruin the brew. A few times the feline has actually stopped you from making a crucial mistake, preventing a potentially deadly error. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 157 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (October 2010) * Released: October 1, 2010 * Sprites: Niwer * Description: Damien Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Donation Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Tienko